Hidden
by s.s.harry
Summary: Summary: Voldermort’s on the rise, and is recruiting rapidly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, are forced into hiding with Remus and Sirius in Lupin Lodge. What next? This may be slightly clichéd so bear with me. RLHG
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hidden

Author: S.S.Harry

Rating: R to be safe

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Summary: Voldermort's on the rise, and is recruiting rapidly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, are forced into hiding with Remus and Sirius in Lupin Lodge. What next? This may be slightly clichéd so bear with me. RL/HG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter™ and related characters. The plot is a figment of my imagination and all original characters belong to S.S.Harry© and/or other fan fiction artist. No plagiarism was made in this story.

Beginning A/N: I wanted to see if I could write one of these, I'm rather fond of Remus/Hermione ships, but never truly had the courage to write one, so here goes. I accept constructive criticism and will not blink twice at it if you choose not to use proper spelling in grammar in all your illiterate glory. Reviews will be most appreciated.

__

1

"Remus, Remus dear," called a soft voice. "Coming mum!" shouted a much louder voice.

4 year old Remus Lupin bound down the stairs in his favourite green shorts and matching shirt and his lucky orange cap. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Right now he had a goofy grin on his face , petting a chameleon lizard.

"Mum look what I found," Remus said, showing her the giant lizard on his arm.

His mother had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. She had a nice figure and appeared much younger than she actually was. She like her son, had a love for nature.

"Oh Remus that's lovely. Did you find that chameleon all by yourself?" she asked, admiring the lizard that was climbing up his back.

"Uh huh!" he said nodding and smiling. "He was in my lucky hat," he said.

"That's nice, I have to prepare dinner okay? Go and play with daddy," she said.

His face slightly fell. His father didn't like him very much and he showed it when his mum wasn't around. His mother had almost died determined to giving Remus birth. He walked into the living room where his father was drinking a bottle of wine.

"Dad?" Remus said.

The man looked at him staring at him as if he was something slimy.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked gruffly.

Remus said nothing, staring pitifully at his drunk father.

"Never mind, I just wanted to play," Remus said.

"You play to much you little rat," he said harshly.

Remus felt an argument coming, the colour rising into his face.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, _sir_," Remus said, walking away.

"Don't walk away from me you little creep," Mr. Lupin said grabbing Remus by the collar or his shirt.

"Let go of me!" Remus cried, kicking trying to get free.

"shut up you unthankful ingrate, you accident, I would have been much happier if you weren't born," The man said, throwing him against the wall, the chameleon dragon scattering away and out of the house.

Remus got up and ran out of the door and into the forest, crying.

__

'Why did I even try to talk with him?' said a voice in his head.

__

'It would make mum happy if she saw us laughing together, even if we were laughing at each other,' reasoned another voice.

__

'Yeah, but he's so mean, I didn't do anything and he's all mad at me,' the first voice countered.

__

'Onto more important stuff, where am I?' Remus wondered aloud.

It was dusk and he had about an hour before the sun went down.

"Maybe I should go home," Remus said.

He looked around.

_'Which way is home?'_ he thought to himself.

He chose a random direction and began to walk.

It was dark soon and the moon was full for the last of it's three days. The moon always made Remus uneasy for some reason so he quickened his pace. He heard rustling not far behind him. He continued walking even quicker, nearly running. When his pace quickened, so did the rustling behind him.

_'don't look, don't look, don't look, whatever you do don't look,'_ he repeated in his head.

Being the child he is he turned around. A giant wolf with white fur and silver eyes was behind him, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. Remus broke off at a run crying for his mum.

He saw the muggle town close to his home in the view and ran faster.

_'Just a little faster, a little bit faster… I'm almost there…'_ he thought.

He felt the wolf claw at his shoulder, leaving deep scratches in it. He was bleeding terribly, soaking his ripped shirt in blood.

"Mum! HELP!" he shouted.

"Mr Lupin! Professor wake up!" Harry said shaking him roughly.

Remus opened his eyes. He blinked several times before focusing on Harry.

"Eh? What happened?" he asked.

"You had a nightmare you were… err… screaming and woke us up," Harry said, pointing to the curious trio behind him.

Ginny and Hermione were standing near Harry, Ginny in a flowery nightgown and Hermione in a pair of summer pyjamas, while Sirius stood in the background clad in black silk boxers.

"Sorry I woke you," Remus said in an apologetic tone.

"It's fine, we should be awake by now any way. You know what they say, early to fall and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy , and wise," Ginny said in a perky tone.

"Well call me sick, poor, and stupid, I'm going back to sleep," Hermione said grumpily trudging back to her room.

"It's already 9am," Harry said, watching Hermione walk out the door.

"Well come on then Moony, I'll go fix breakfast," Sirius said.

They cringed slightly. Whenever Sirius cooked it was salty, greasy, and spicy, and sometimes, fried.

"Oh don't give me that, I was thinking of putting that fruit in the ice box to use," Sirius said.

They let out a breath of relief.

"Were you planning to make a fruit salad?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Sirius said mysteriously.

Hermione walked into the kitchen two hours later with Ron right behind her. She was rubbing her forehead as she hit the bed post when she woke up and a headache was coming.

"Look what rose from the dead!" Ginny said in that annoying perky tone.

"Be quiet, or I'll strangle you to death," Hermione said.

"Good morning sunshine," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What's for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Cinnamon doughnuts stuffed with assorted fruits, unglazed, and your choice of tea, coffee, or orange juice," Ron said sniffing the air.

Hermione took a plate and randomly grabbed two doughnuts. She then reached for the highest shelf and grabbed a small glass bottle full of a clear brown liquid.

"Wassat?" Ron asked, already shoving a doughnut in his mouth.

"Well it says 'Remus Lupin's wolfs bane potion' but I know for a fact that this is Remus Lupin's special 12 year old wolf bane potion…" Hermione trailed off, mixing it with a cup of coffee.

"Those don't mix Hermione," Remus said knowingly.

(A/N): Please review, this may be kind of clichéd cause I get the damn writing block more often than anyone, but I'll update about every week. Oh and the boxers… couldn't resist! Nothing but silk for Sirius, lol.


	2. 2

"Well it says 'Remus Lupin's wolfs bane potion' but I know for a fact that this is Remus Lupin's special 12 year old wolf bane potion…" Hermione trailed off, mixing it with a cup of coffee.

"Those don't mix Hermione," Remus said knowingly.

Title: Hidden

Author: S.S.Harry

Rating: R to be safe

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Summary: Voldermort's on the rise, and is recruiting rapidly. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, are forced into hiding with Remus and Sirius in Lupin Lodge. What next? This may be slightly clichéd so bear with me. RL/HG

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter™ and related characters. The plot is a figment of my imagination and all original characters belong to S.S.Harry© and/or other fan fiction artist. No plagiarism was made in this story.

Beginning A/N: Okay, I was in good spirits so I made another chapter. Oh, and Thanks to Parody-of-an-Angel, my first reviewer!

previous chapter

"Well it says 'Remus Lupin's wolfs bane potion' but I know for a fact that this is Remus Lupin's special 12 year old wolf bane potion…" Hermione trailed off, mixing it with a cup of coffee.

"Those don't mix Hermione," Remus said knowingly.

__

2

"Very well then," Hermione said.

She discarded her old cup before grabbing two more mugs. She put one cup full of coffee and filled another with the old magical cider. She took a long sip of the coffee but as she made to reach for the cider Sirius' hand intercepted hers and he guzzled it down. Hermione glared at him.

"Now Hermione, What would Dumbledore say if he saw you drinking alcohol under our supervision?" Sirius said sweetly, smiling at her like the Cheshire cat.

"He'd say kids will be kids and take a nip himself," Hermione said.

Remus snorted and Sirius pocketed the bottle of cider.

"We like you best sober," Harry said.

"Also Snape's supposed to pay us a visit every day at noon, meaning we have about an hour," Sirius said soberly, looking at his watch.

"Oh joy," Ginny said sarcastically. "Well I say we all grab a partner and start snogging so when he comes he'll be scarred for life."

Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You're not actually considering that are you?" Hermione said incredulously.

"It wouldn't work," Remus said.

"Not unless Harry and Ron are going snog each other," Sirius said with a pointed look.

"Then who am I supposed to snog?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Well, me and Sirius would have to arm wrestle to answer that one, or you'd have two partners," Remus said, a slight suggestive (?) look in his eyes.

"Then who'd snog Ginny?" Harry asked?

"Well, we can always leave her to Snapie," Sirius said laughing.

"Eww… first you suggest snogging, then you flirt with Hermione, now you offer Ginny to Snape, horrible images!" Ron said, shielding his ears with his hands.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Well if there is going to be a guest, even if it is slimy and unbecoming, we best get dressed," Hermione said, addressing the boys, who were still in their boxers.

Sirius whispered something to Remus , who nodded. Hermione got up, putting her dishes in the sink. She made towards the door.

"Nice pyjamas," Remus said smirking at Hermione who went five shades of red before sprinting out the room.

When Hermione's footstep were trailing off, Sirius let out a chuckle.

"I can't believe you really did it!" Sirius said, laughing.

"What better way to start off my birthday?" Remus said.

At that moment an owl flew through the window. It had a small package wrapped neatly in blue paper and a white ribbon. Remus cringed slightly as Ron caught the owl reading who it was from, the owl pecked his finger sharply. Ron let it go and it landed in front of Remus.

"Isn't Amanda Remington that nutter 4th year from Ravenclaw?" Ron asked, his nose wrinkled.

"They get more persistent every year. Close the window for me will you? They'll just keep coming you know," Remus said.

As Ginny went to close the window she shrieked as a cloud of owls flew in, dropping presents all over the floor.

Hermione entered the room , a square package wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon in her hand.

"Happy birth day-" Hermione trailed off, looking at the presents that littered the floor.

There were different types of presents all over the floor. There were large round ones, small square ones, some were gift baskets full of colognes and such. Each present however was a house colour.

"Well, this is what Pavarti and Lavender never wanted to tell me about," Hermione said laughing.

"Eh?" Sirius said.

"Every year since I left I been showered with presents on my birthday from admiring students," Remus said, blushing.

"Actually, most of these are from those weirdoes who were more focused on you than the class, it's sad, really," Hermione said shaking her head in a disappointed tone.

"I guess I have that affect on people," Remus said shaking his head.

Sirius had already started opening presents. On girl had made a picture of a wolf howling at the moon that really howled ("Turn the bloody thing off!" Sirius bellowed). Another had gave him a homemade jumper and a tin of thick brownies ("They've been around mum too much," Ginny laughed). One person sent him a gift basket which was made of several different red wines and assorted chocolates, including her picture in the middle, with 'Happy Birthday' written on it. After opening several more presents Everyone but Hermione went to get dressed.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione scanned the room for anything that would give a bad report. After making sure that nothing was in it's wrong place she opened the door.

"Hello Professor Snape," she said cheerily.

(Ending A/N): This is kind of short but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

Tip of the update: Any Harry Potter fan should know of at least one HP art site. I'm going to give you on of the best by this girl named Tinaling. Or you can look around Artistic Alley. She's a pro.

http:www.tinaling.ca/mwwppmap/


End file.
